


Without This Love

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tig watches summer turn to fall and wonders about the future of the club.





	Without This Love

Tig watches the colors of the trees change over the course of the next few months, fall settling into Charming with a slight chill and a dazzling color scheme. He's outside Teller-Morrow one day, taking a quick smoke break when Chibs rides up and parks his bike, getting off of it and walking up to Tig with his usual smirk in place.

Tig watches him approach indifferently, taking a drag off of his cigarette. Chibs reaches up and plucks the cigarette from Tig's mouth and takes a drag of his own. Tig arches an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. He's in an uncharacteristically silent mood today.

Chibs finishes off the smoke and drops it to the ground, crushing it under his boot. “You okay, Tig?”

Tig shrugs and turns, heading back into the garage. They're the only two here at the moment since everyone else is out doing personal or club business and Clay is in the clubhouse, taking care of other business.

Chibs follows him and manages to corner him against the door to the office. He kisses Tig quickly, teeth grazing Tig's bottom lip before Tig is pushing him away. Chibs takes a step back and eyes Tig in confusion.

“Talk to me, brother.” He says, reaching out to place a hand on Tig's shoulder.

“There's nothing to talk about.” Tig says, voice flat and moves out of Chibs' reach.

“Something is bothering you, I can see that.” Chibs presses.

“It's nothing.” Tig says again.

Chibs makes a sound of frustration and pushes Tig against the wall of the garage. “We don't keep secrets between us, Tig.”

“This isn't about us.” Tig snaps, the familiar heat returning to his eyes.

Chibs frowns at him. “Just tell me.” 

“We're falling, Chibs. Losing ground. The club, us. We're not on the inside anymore. I have no idea where Clay is taking us. Bobby was right. Jax is the only one on the inside now and that's a bad thing.” Tig finally says after some hesitation.

“Yeah, I know.” Chibs runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, I told you, so move.” Tig nudges at Chibs.

Chibs leans up and kisses Tig again, this time more fiercely. He pulls back with a sharp nip to Tig's bottom lip. “We'll make it through the fall, okay?”

Tig looks at him and then nods slowly. “Okay.”

Another kiss and Chibs is moving away from Tig as Clay stalks into the garage, barking Tig's name and telling him they need to leave. Chibs meets his eyes one last time as Tig follows Clay out to the bikes. They'll be okay.


End file.
